Strings of Freedom
by Sellenair
Summary: This takes place in an AU where there aren't any titans. This story follows the journey of two rising violinists Hanji Zoe and Levi as they join the well-known Erwin Smith in a quartet without a clue of what's on the road ahead of them. p.s. Is just a new writer trying out her skills
1. Chapter 1-How it Began

They had met five years ago. Both called together by one of the more renowned violinists, Erwin Smith.

* * *

_Hanji had met him after one of her performances with the local string orchestras. After the final piece was over, and most of the audience had left, he approached her backstage and held out a hand._

"_The name's Erwin Smith. Perhaps you've heard of me? I have heard about your skills with the violin, would you like to join me? Even though I can see that you have a slight tendency to ignore the tempo and steamroll on, your skill is still admirable." _

_Of course Hanji had accepted it "Sure! It's an honor to play side-by-side with one of the best Cellists__ I've heard of!" It was worth sacrificing her time to gain the skills that playing in a quartet required: Precise teamwork and coordination, the ability to commit long hours, not to mention memorizing notes and scores. Her life had been changed with that one handshake. "I'd have to let the Orchestral Committee know about this though," she laughed "not sure if they'd be glad or sad to see me go!"_

_Erwin gave a little chuckle at that last sentence "Perhaps both, sad for skilled, young lady such as yourself to leave, but maybe glad that they don't have to worry about you accelerating the tempo anymore." _

"_Oh, you heard that?" She laughed nervously "It's a habit I think. I always seem to go faster whenever I play really fast pieces. Especially that last one, it was one of my favorites."_

"_It was not something really that obvious, most of your fellow players managed to cover it up. Although in a quartet that's not really possible."  
_

"_I'm prepared to do whatever it takes, work with whomever I need to work with to improve on this problem." She vowed._

* * *

_Levi's circumstances were much more different from hers. Having kept his skill with music a secret from almost everyone, only his childhood friend, Petra Ral, he never expected anyone to ask him anything music-related. Let alone forming a quartet, least of all by Erwin smith. _

_He had been playing a borrowed violin in an empty concert hall, trying out a song that he had just heard several minutes ago. Petra was sitting alone in the empty hall, listening to him try out the chords. He was halfway through the song when he saw Petra's eyes widen and another melody flowed into his, its deep notes accentuating his higher-pitched ones. He looked around and saw someone standing behind him on the polished wooden stage. How long he had stood there Levi did not know, he also did not expect what that man was about to say. _

"_Impressive, especially for one who plays by ear. Would you like to join me and put those skills of yours to good use?" _

"_I don't know what you're talking about, old man. That shitty piece was a fluke and you know it." Levi stared at him. _

"_It is no fluke and you of all people should know that. I've been watching you come in here with your charming friend for the past three weeks." Erwin smiled. _

_Levi just glared at him as Petra walked over "What's going on? Is there anything wron-"She squeaked when she got near enough to recognize Erwin. _

"_I was just about to ask your friend here if he would like to join me, his skills are admirable. Even if he doesn't admit it to anyone." Erwin smiled as he looked at Levi, who was still glaring. _

"_Wait just a minute, old man. What did you mean by joining you? I'm not as good as you say I am. Who the hell do you think you are to decide?" _

_Petra cut right in before Erwin could reply "Levi! He's _Erwin Smith_! One of the best-known cellists here in Trost! Of course he would be able to tell how skilled you are!" _

"_Indeed, and I am forming a quartet with some new talents that I have been observing in this district. You haven't replied to my request yet, would you be interested in joining me? Why play for an empty hall when you can have a full one? Do not let your skills go unnoticed when you could do so much more with just a little more work." _

_Levi relaxed his glare minutely "I'll have to think about it," he growled. _

_He glanced at Petra "Levi, whatever you choose, I'll always support you!" she smiled "Just make sure you have no regrets with whichever path you choose. I trust you'll pick the right path."_

"_Fine, old man, you've got yourself another player." He muttered as he shook the hand Erwin had held out. He had no idea what was going to happen from that moment on, but he most certainly hoped that he would not regret making this choice "But my playing is still shitty, I have no idea why you chose me in the first place."_


	2. Chapter 2-Introductions

Their first meeting was somewhat productive, if not eventful. They had met at a quiet little café called _Minas Sundown Café_. It was there they got to know a little more about each other now that their fates were sealed together.

* * *

"_Hanji!" Erwin's voice called. She looked around and saw him sitting in a corner with a giant blonde man sporting a short mustache "You're early!" _

"_You could say that I was excited," She chuckled nervously, he got up and shook hands with her. Truth to be told, she had misread the time and ended up leaving her place 3 hours early. Double-checking the time again after she had arrived, she decided to kill some time and browsed through several interesting books in the nearby bookshop "Who's that?" She looked at the man who had also stood up. _

"_He's Mike Zakarius, an old friend of mine," _

"_Hi! I'm Hanji Z-"Hanji extended a hand as she introduced herself. Before she could finish, however, Mike leaned forward and sniffed her like a police dog on the search for narcotics. Several sniffs later, he stopped with a satisfied smile to himself and grasped Hanji's hand warmly "Pleasure to meet you. You probably don't know it but I've seen you in the orchestra a couple of times. Erwin wasn't kidding when he said you were good." _

"_You have?" She squeaked "I hope they were alright… There were some performances that I'm not proud of…" She trailed off nervously. _

"_They were great. Though if I recall correctly, there was one occasion where the young man playing on your left looked especially nervous and anxious whilst you were playing." Mike smiled "My friend Nanaba –she'll play violin with you- commented on it to me halfway through the entire piece." _

"_I, uh- well Moblit usually gets stressed while I play, though he's less stressed during the actual performances than during the rehearsals…" Hanji grinned, rubbing the back of her neck. _

_Before she could elaborate more, there was a tinkle as the café's door opened and a short male sporting jet black hair walked in. Spotting Erwin, he walked over towards them, face expressionless as he looked at each of them. _

"_And this is Levi, he'll be playing the viola." Erwin announced. As Hanji made to greet him, Erwin whispered in her ear "Be warned, he has a rough tongue so don't get too offended. But he's all right." _

_Hanji didn't know what to make of him. He looked small but his gait hinted at a wiry strength that belied his appearance. Before she had even opened her mouth, Mike walked over and started sniffing him too. Hanji had to stifle her laughter, seeing the giant sniffing the petite man who had murder in his emotionless, blue-gray eyes. She could see that he was resisting every instinct that was telling him to punch Mike in the gut for the sudden invasion of personal space. _

"_What are we doing today, old man? I see you've brought along your bloodhound and a pair of shitty glasses too." Levi's voice was deep and smooth, and his face still remained in its usual emotionless glare. _

"_Why not start by getting to know each other over tea?" Erwin suggested, hiding a smile behind his hand "Seeing how the three of you are getting off famously."  
_

* * *

_And so over lunch, Hanji told them about how she had been immersed in music since young and having parents that wanted her to learn the piano but gave up when they found out that she had been secretly attending violin classes instead of piano lessons. They didn't complain, much, especially after seeing how much better she was with the violin, and stopped voicing their objections after a while. Though they had never stopped telling her that 'most violinists play with grace while she had all the grace of a falling duck'._

_Levi's history was slightly different from hers, though was still as interesting. He had been taught by two of his closest friends in his previous hometown. His parents were separated and his mother couldn't afford to send him for classes so they taught him whatever they had learnt every week during the weekends. They had taught him everything from reading music sheets to playing different instruments. He then looked as if he were about to elaborate more on something but suddenly decided against it and sipped his tea instead. _

"_What about you, old man?" Levi asked "Why did you ask us to leave whatever shitty life we've been leading to come and join you? And what about Mister big-ass-sniffer?" _

_Erwin didn't reply immediately, but stared at the crowds for a while before replying "Mike is a close friend of mine. The both of us grew up in the countryside. As for the rest, I'll give you the same answer I gave Mike last year: I'll let you know once again when the time is right." He glanced at the clock and finished his tea "And now it's time for Mike to tell you all about himself. I assure you that he has a skill none of you could match, skilled as the both of you are. I'll meet all of you, including Nanaba, in the studio at-"he glanced at the wall clock "8 o'clock." He picked up his cloak and turned to leave. _

"And _Mike, please don't go pulling the same stunts on them like you did to Nanaba 2 years ago. Though I agree that her face at the end of it was extremely hilarious." _


	3. Chapter 3-The Bet

"What stunt are you going to pull now that Erwin's gone?" Levi asked Mike as they walked to the carpark 2 streets down.

"It's nothing serious; Erwin's just exaggerating as usual." He took out a set of keys and unlocked a small black car "or maybe he wasn't, but it's nothing serious. I swear."

"Where're we going?" Hanji asked, her voice full of curiosity.

"Dauper's Instrumentals. I'm going to get the two of you new equipment." They piled into the car "Don't mind that bag, just toss it into the back. Those shoes too…"

"Isn't new equipment rather costly?" Levi sniffed "I have a violin already and I'm sure Shitty Glasses has her own too seeing that she plays in an orchestra."

"You don't have to get us new stuff!" Hanji protested.

Mike started the ignition and reversed out of the parking lot "Humor me please. I have a running bet with the store owner. If I win the instrument's free of charge. If he wins I pay for it and treat him to a month's worth of meals."

"What kind of bet is that?" Levi muttered "couldn't you tell us more?"

"That would be unfair. Just go along with it. Though I am fairly confident that I'll win."

The rest of the journey passed in silence as the sped down expressways and arrived at a humble shop.

* * *

"Hey Kendric! It's Mike once again with fresh meat! Prepare yourself!" Mike yelled as they entered.

Long time no see, Mike!" A burly man looked up from the counter "Violinists again? When are you going to bring in another trumpeter so I can get another month's worth of free food! I'll just have to try my luck with these two then!" Hanji and Levi exchanged glances, not knowing where this was going.

"Alright, alright. Both of you just wait here, when Mike and I are done we'll call you." The both of them went into a room at the end of the shop and shut the door. Leaving Hanji and Levi standing alone in the shop.

"Soo… Why'd you call me Shitty Glasses? They aren't that dirty. I can still see clearly out of them." Hanji glanced at Levi, who was silently observing the shop's interior.

"They're covered in fingerprints damnit, it's a wonder you didn't see them despite your glasses being on your face all the time. And your hair…" he gestured at the untidy ponytail she had tied her hair in "did you even comb it this morning?"

"I was in a rush! Who'd have time for something like that when they're rushing? As for my glasses, I always clean them before playing. So they're not that bad." Hanji retorted.

"Tch. Apparently it's not enough then, seeing the amount of dirt on them."

"What's it to do with you? It's not like you're wearing them or anything."

"And I'm glad I'm not. Even if I were wearing them, they'd be clean."

"Clean-freak."

"Shitty Glasses."

"Shorty."

"Levi's eyes narrowed and he was about to retort scathingly when loud laughter suddenly exploded from the inner room, causing the both of them to pause in their argument and stare warily at the room as if something dangerous was about to charge out and attack them.

* * *

"Not bad, Mike. You've managed to snag a couple of lovebirds there." Kendric commented, lifting down a gleaming, well-polished violin from it's holder on the wall.

"Lovebirds? They've just met today, Ken." Mike laughed loudly "Though they do sound as though they're together. You done with yours?" Mike went over to a slightly dusty violin on the wall and brushed the dust off before sniffing it delicately.

"Call me when the wedding's scheduled! Theirs and yours!" He winked "I'm all done! Let's bring them in!"

"Right! Though I don't think mine will be anytime soon, Nana likes to take things slowly." He opened the door "You can come in now! No need to argue about being clean anymore!" he called.

"Wanna bet when they'll get engaged? Loser sponsors all their wedding food." Kendric whispered behind Mike as Levi and Hanji walked over. Laughter gleaming in his eyes.

"Right, it's really simple," Kendric rubbed his palms together "the charming lady will pick from these two," he waved a callused palm at the couple of violins on the right "while this young man will choose from those two," he waved at a pair on the left "once you've decided Mike and I will settle everything else."

Hanji picked up the one on her right slowly and looked at it. From the gleaming varnish on the wood to the taut strings. It still had a very faint smell of spruce and varnish. It felt almost brand new. She then picked up the other, glancing at the others as she did so. Levi had already decided on his and was patiently waiting for her to be done. While Mike and Kendric were standing at the side, their faces expressionless. Lifting the other up, she tentatively placed it on her shoulder and rested her chin on it. It was very faint, but Hanji could tell that this violin was older, and the smell of the seasoned wood somehow reminded her a little of home. She lifted it down "Alright, I'm done, so what's the verdict?"

"I'll let Mike do the announcements."

"The instruments that the both of you just chose," he spoke slowly and drew out the pause for effect "were chosen by me!" He grinned widely. "Though it was a really close shave with Levi here, he very nearly chose the one Kendric selected. Ww would have resulted in a draw then!"

"I'd swear Mike has the ability to sniff out the better instruments from the rest. At least, most instruments!" Kendric looked at them and started laughing "I'd bet my money on him anytime, and your faces are priceless. I'd give you that!" Mike looked at her and started laughing again next to Kendric.

Hanji glanced at Levi, she could have sworn his eyes were wide with disbelief and surprise before he had forced it back to his usual cold expression.

* * *

"Righto then," He lifted the instruments from their hands and went outside to the counter, placing them in velvet-lined cases "would you like to get spare strings too? Going off at a special discount."

"What's with the discount?" Levi asked as Kendric bent under the counter to rummage for something.

"I've been hearing lots of weird rumors about the government lately, and lots of funny stories in the papers recently."

"You mean last month's report where that cellist Ilse Langner was suddenly murdered right before she had to stand trial?" Hanji burst out "The charges she had to stand trial for as well as her murder circumstances looked pretty suspicious to me…"

"That's right. Many people are saying that something's happened to Zackley, and that the MPs are steadily gaining power over the Democratic Party. Many artistes are getting worried right after that upset with Ilse Langner. As she had openly opposed the Military Police's power rise over the DPs."

"What about you? I mean you sell instruments."

"Like he said, it's all rumors right now." Mike replied "and like all rumors…"

"The can blow up to ridiculous proportions." Levi finished.

"That's right, so there's nothing to be worried about! We should get going soon; we've got to get to the studio early tonight as the keys are with me." He jingled his pocket.

"You've got better things to worry about than old Kendric Wayne. He knows how to take care of himself." He gave her a roguish wink "Like your life decisions, playing well with Mike here, or even winning arguments with Mr Shorty –Levi shot a glare at him- here. If you need anything, or just fancy a chat, feel free to drop by anytime!" When Hanji looked like she was about to protest he continued "it gets lonely here sometimes, me and my instruments. Sometimes there's a group of youngsters who drop by to play every now and then, sometimes Mike brings along new people like you, and sometimes old friend drop by for a cuppa. You never know who or what you may come across while visiting Dauper's Instrumentals."

"I'll drop by whenever I can then." Hanji promised.

"Well then you'd best be off, they're waiting for you outside." He gave a gentle smile, as Hanji waved goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4 - Day 1

"So how did you which ones were the right ones for us?" Hanji suddenly asked as they slowed to a stop at a red light.

"Not a word to anyone," Mike twisted in his seat to look back at them "believe it or not, I can actually tell which instruments are better based on what the wood and varnish smell like. Probably comes from past experience." He sniffed "I used to live by the forest, so I guess that's how I developed the ability to distinguish quality wood."

"Why did you sniff me earlier then? Like some damned police dog. And I'll say it now. _NO_ I have no damned drugs on me, no matter how much I look the part." Levi glared at Mike.

"It's an old habit of mine, but I'll have to say that you smelt like a clean-freak." He looked back at Levi again "Now that you've said it, you DO look like one of those loan sharks or drug traffickers. Especially with that hard, cold glare of yours." He chortled "Maybe I should try learning to sniff out drugs, though I don't think the career would be good! Plus I might actually wind up getting hooked onto them!"

Hanji and Levi didn't know what to make of this revelation, so they just exchanged glances behind Mike and shrugged.

* * *

It was silent for a while as Hanji looked at the scenery whirling past out the windows. The silence was broken when Levi muttered softly "Shitty Glasses, stop leaning on me."

"It's not like I can help it, this is a small car cluttered with stuff. And there are so many turns." She muttered back. _What was his problem? He keeps on picking on every single thing for no reason at all. _

"Go lean the other way then. Tch."

"I've been told that my hearing's almost as good as my nose, by the way." Mike said casually. Hanji stiffened a little when he suddenly spoke. His voice was normal but she could tell that he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Mn." Levi grunted in response. But after that he remained silent and the rest of their journey passed without incident.

* * *

30 minutes later, they arrived at an unexceptional-looking building. It was like all the others in the area: tall, gray, clear glass windows, and no outstanding distinguishing features like the rest.

"Ignore the outside, like many of the fellow musicians that come here to practice or perform, this building isn't all it seems to be."

Stepping inside, they walked past a wooden receptionist's table and took the lift up to the top level. When the doors opened, Hanji was not prepared for what she saw. They arrived at a pristine, gleaming hallway whose walls were hung with numerous portraits of esteemed artistes and several posters of past performances. Several corridors branched off the main hallway, leading to different studios. _This place is so different from what we get back in the orchestra. _

Mike led them down the hallway, third on the left, second on the right, followed by another left, before arriving at a thick oaken door. At one side, there was a board that had said: Studio 4, Erwin Smith, Mike Zakarius, Nanaba, Hanji Zoe, and Levi. Mike took out a set of keys from his pocket and separated one from the rest, and unlocked the door. "We shall begin with a warm-up then." The walked over to a small drawer in a corner and pulled out a sheath of papers "The both of you have a look through and decide what to play for today, while I'll check the tuning of all the instruments. By the time we're done, Erwin would probably have arrived." He thrust the papers at Levi and lifted their violins off their backs. "Don't worry about us when selecting the song! We've pretty much played through every single piece in there, so just select something that the both of you are familiar with or are interested in playing." With that said, Mike sat down by the side and took out Levi's violin and began tuning it, plucking the strings experimentally as he tightened them.

"Levi, how's this one?" Hanji pulled out a score titled 'Fall's Approach'.

"We should look through the rest first," Levi replied evasively. It wasn't like he didn't know how to read sheet music "maybe there's something in there that's better suited." It was just that he was more confident playing something that he had heard before several times.

"Hn, I assumed that since Mike gave us these to choose from, they'd all be suitable."

"Whatever," He continued rifling through the stack.

"Pachelbel's Canon? It's pretty popular and well-known." Hanji suggested after they had spent a few more minutes looking through the stack. She pulled it out "It seems manageable but it isn't really a walk in the park." She gave a reminiscent smile "I haven't played it since that incident 4 years ago…"

"What incident?" Levi's curiosity got the better of him, even though he was pretty sure he didn't want to know the answer.

"Oh, uhm- haha…" She laughed sheepishly "I accidentally jabbed the guy next to me, Keiji, in the face with my elbow during one of the rehearsals." She looked at his face "I don't do that now! Like I said, it was 4 years ago!"

"I already have my doubts about playing alongside you…" Levi groaned.

"No harm in just trying it," Mike called over from his corner before they could start squabbling again "That's what warm-ups are for anyway. Levi! Yours is done, why don't you give the Canon a try while I finish off Hanji's here."

Levi got up and straightened his shirt before walking over to Mike "I haven't heard much from Erwin, but he did mention that you're nothing short of a prodigy." He shrugged and handed out the violin to Levi "I'm not so sure about that, but I can tell thet you have something that sets you apart from Hanji over there. And it's nothing to do with your cleanliness."

Levi didn't reply, but silently took it from Mike. It was very different from the one he had always used, hidden away in that old concert hall he always frequented. It almost seems to have been _made_ for him. He took up the bow and rested it lightly on the strings, fingers ready by the fingerboard. "Canon it shall be then." He took a deep breath and slowly released it in a sigh before raising the bow and drawing it across the strings to play the opening chords of the Canon. He didn't notice the stares of Mike and Hanji as they watched him play or when Mike handed Hanji her finally-tuned violin to play. He heard Hanji join in halfway, the higher notes lilting along with his melody. Another melody joined theirs and glancing around, he saw that is was another woman next to Hanji whom he assumed was Nanaba. She was still wearing her office attire and her bags were placed at one side by the door.

Hanji's eyes were gleaming brightly as she played, though Nanaba's and Mike's faces had a look of surprise on them and he belatedly realized that his secret wasn't going to remain hidden anymore because he had forgotten to take the scoresheet along before he had started. So all along he had been playing based on memory alone. _Well done, Levi. _He growled at himself in his head. _Now everyone will probably ask how you managed to play an entire shitty piece without even looking at the sheet. If it were something simpler it would have been fine, but this is Pachelbel's. Damned. Canon that you're playing._

* * *

It was Nanaba that spoke up first after the last note died out. "You've memorized the entire score?" Her blonde hair was cropped short and she had a slight tan. "That's impressive; I've never seen anyone play such a long piece without referring to the scoresheets before."

"I've played it several times before, and there were many mistakes." He said, trying not to sound defensive. He didn't want anyone knowing more about him than he could help unless he could trust them more.

"Those weren't glaring mistakes. If I weren't as familiar with it as I am now, I wouldn't have noticed anything."

"Don't pressure him, Nana. He'll tell us about it when he's ready." Erwin suddenly appeared behind Nanaba.

She shot Levi a calculating glance before conceding "Alright, it's your call after all, Erwin."

"I'm slightly surprised Hanji didn't to rush everyone halfway through." Mike spoke from his corner at the side of the room. He hadn't moved at all from his original spot "She did show signs of wanting to, though." He chuckled "Levi here held up just fine."

"Then it's all good to go, Mike! How are things on their end?"

"It's all fine and good! I'm just glad you managed to find 2 new players in time! It would have been a big blow to our pride to have to withdraw the application!"

"I told you to have faith, didn't I? I wouldn't have submitted our names if I wasn't confident."

"You win again, Erwin. Our one and only undefeated Captain Eyebrows –Mike wiggled his eyebrows- I'll get the rest of the paperwork finalized then."

"So what's going on?" Hanji finally asked after listening to their conversation.

"The reason I asked the both of you to join us is because we're going to participate in the annual Fall Music Celebration that's in 2 weeks' time and to make things interesting, the top 2 groups from last year have agreed to bring in new players. Thus the both you."

"And then you're just going to get rid of us once the fun is over, old man?"

"Of course not. Erwin would rather have the both of you remain with us. He never leaves anyone behind at all." Nanaba spoke up loyally "No one forced you to join and no one's ever going to make you leave. We're all reasonable people here, though sometimes I think Erwin may be a little bit crazy." She whispered the last sentence into Hanji's ear.

Hanji grinned "I'm staying!" she cried "I might only have known you guys for a few days but the feeling I get with everyone here is warmer than when I was with the orchestra. And I was playing with them for several years already." She had a sheepish look on her face as she whispered softly "Finally a new beginning with new people, no fears and no worries…" Levi looked at her. Her eyes were gleaming with joy, but he had heard the sadness in her voice when she had said that last sentence.

"Levi?" Mike asked, the four of them turned to look at him.

"I'll stay too. It was my choice to join and it shall remain my choice to stay."

* * *

_Writer's note: _

_I'm trying to update these weekly. But since I type it all on my phone first, and then once again on Word before transferring it here, it may take some time. _


	5. Chapter 5 - Friendships Beginning

"Hanji, you've got to work more on keeping pace with Nanaba and Levi during the slower parts," Mike shouted over the noise "You've got a tendency to want to continue playing ahead without really finishing the previous notes. Levi you need to look more confident when you're playing from the scoresheet! It might be a new piece for you but you're not supposed to show that you're unsure about it."

Mike might be jovial and carefree sometimes, but when it comes to music he was a hard taskmaster. He pinpointed every single flaw in their playing and worked them through it until he was happy with it.

"Erwin and Levi you need to be more unified. Both of you are playing the lowest notes, the girls will be following your pace throughout the entire thing. If the both of you vary in the slightest tempo, they might get confused too and throw the whole thing off." Erwin gave a slight nod and increased his pace a little to keep with Levi's. "Nanaba, you have to relax more while you're playing. You always start frowning a little when you focus on something difficult, you might get wrinkles." He laughed a little as Nanaba stuck her tongue out at him without missing a beat "Though I might get wrinkles too, worrying about the four of you like this."

* * *

They took a break for lunch and sat by the long glass windows in the studio. "You guys have really improved in the past 2 weeks," Erwin commented "Even though the music fest is this weekend, we shall take a break from practicing for the rest of the day and do something else."

"No way am I going fishing with you again Erwin. The last time I did, you left the fishes in the car for a whole day and I couldn't stand driving in that stinkhole for almost a month and had to walk to work every morning." Mike protested.

Erwin opened and closed his mouth, trying to form a reply before he finally spluttered "I recall that time when I followed a certain someone on a certain boat trip that eventually got lost at the Pacific archipelago for a week. It would have been longer if it weren't for that other boat that spotted us."

Nanaba was laughing at Mike's stunned expression "I know you've been wanting to go hiking for a while already, Mike, but I don't think it's advisable with the music fest in two days' time. We could get lost and end up missing the whole event." She teased, patting his shoulder.

"Not you too, Nanaba. Was that payback for my comment earlier?... Then how about just leaving the rest of the afternoon free and easy and have a drink later tonight?"

"It would be really interesting to play something simple after all these orchestra-style pieces. I haven't played a solo or duet in years…" Hanji mused.

"What type of chaos did you cause last time?" Nanaba sighed, she was used to hearing about Hanji's shenanigans with just about anything and everything that she got her hands on, which often resulted in many otherwise-preventable incidents occurring.

"Nothing this time! I just got a scolding from my coach at the time that no one would be able to keep up if I kept on speeding on. So I had to slow down."

"You could try with Levi. Erwin, you mentioned that he was good?"

"So I did. You guys try not to create a big mess in here like last time." Erwin smiled "I've got a meeting with the conductor of the _Garrison's Roses_. I'll probably join you guys later in the evening."

Before Levi could even protest, Hanji was already at his side "There's no harm in trying," she was smiling brightly as she grabbed his arm and pulled him over"we'll try that piano in the corner as I expect that you're also itching for something different." She was right of course. Previously, his old school had a piano. But that was before he had learnt how to read music, so all he could do was watch mutely as the seniors played during the evenings.

"Do you know how to play the piano?" She asked, sensing his slight hesitation and noting his silence as she sat him down on one side of the small bench.

"A little, I guess." he muttered "I never really learnt how to play, so I haven't really tried."

"Scooch over a little," She sat down on the other side of the bench "this one is quite simple, would you play the lower chords with me? I've never been particularly adept at long jumps and it sounds much better with two people playing instead of just one."

He shifted a little and listened as she started to play. In his mind, he was listening intently to the notes that she played and trying to recall the sounds produced by the lower end of the keyboard. It helped that the rhythm was fairly simple, the initial high keys singing of joy and glory. At the right moment, he placed his fingers and began the other part of the duet, the lower notes adding a rougher and stronger undertone to the light melody, his mind estimating which keys would best suit the chords that Hanji played.

"Did your mother sing this melody to you when you were younger too?" Hanji whispered to him while she continued "I'd always thought that this song was made by her just for whenever I was feeling particularly scared or worried."

"I can't remember. My childhood memories aren't exactly the clearest, nor the best. What was it about?" Levi avoided the question.

Ah, I'm sorry about that… All I remember was that it was about a young boy who wanted to be brave and look for his missing father. Out there, he faced many problems and monsters but still pulled on regardless…" she trailed off and jumped when Mike suddenly gave a thunderous sneeze and there was the sudden sound of several stools falling over.

"My bad! These things are covered with dust and my nose can't stand dust at all!" He pinched his nose with one hand and tried to set the stools back up with the other, only to sneeze again and knock the music stands behind him over "Urgh, no one ever cleans the general storerooms... There's so much dust..." Nanaba laughed and went over to help him sort out the mess, shoving a handkerchief into his hand.

"Go ahead and play," Levi said, he could tell that Hanji was itching to try something else much faster "I'll play with you, just for today." He had barely finished his sentence when she suddenly pulled him into a hug.

"YES! Thanks Levi!"

"Gerroff me, Shitty Glasses! URGH I CAN STILL SMELL FINE AND YOU STINK." Levi grunted as he tried to pry her hands off him.

"60% chance that they'll tie the knot together." Mike whispered as they continued their banter "I'll be his best man and you can be her bridesmaid." as Hanji's laughter resounded outside, followed by Levi's muffled curses.

"They might be good together," Nanaba agreed "Even if it would be somewhat dysfunctional."

* * *

Ah and here's the next chapter! (:

Forgive me for having such an irregular update schedule! hahaha... I usually type chapters out on my phone before transferring them to Word and then finally copy-pasting here. It takes some time but it lets me be able to proofread everything through at least twice.


End file.
